Bound to Love You?
by Doyle's plume
Summary: Bella se empieza a enamorar de su mejor amigo Jacob, pero el día que le va a confesar sus sentimientos conoce a Edward, un chico que... ¡Dice conocer a Bella y que ella le ama! Bella lo niega y Edward no lo acepta. Pero, ¿cómo se puede obligar a amar?
1. El Comienzo

_**Bound to love you?**_

**Cap. 1: El Comienzo**

-No te olvides de cerrar la puerta-dijo Charlie mientras entraba en el coche de policía.

-Papa, solo estarás fuera un fin de semana ¿que podría pasar en un periodo de tiempo tan breve?-dijo Bella sarcástica.

-Mi trabajo me ha enseñado que puede pasar de todo hija, ¡de todo!-repitió Charlie.

-Bueno pues te llamaré cada noche para que sepas que estaré bien, ¿mejor así?-dijo Bella.

-Más vale que sea así-dijo Charlie mirándola fijamente-por cierto Bella ¿Qué harás este fin de semana, tienes planes?

-Bueno, Jessica me llamó ayer para ir al centro comercial-le explicó.

-Pues estupendo ¿no?-se alegró Charlie.

-Pero le dije que no- y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y eso porque?- le preguntó Charlie.

-Bueno es que no me apetece ir-musitó-además tengo un examen el lunes y tendré que estudiar-dijo ella sin mirarle a la cara.

-Pero, Bella, dime la verdad no te pasaras dos días enteros en casa estudiando, ¿verdad?-y Charlie zarandeó la cabeza.

-Ya pero es que ya sabes cómo soy yo y además, mi hucha no podría ni permitirse una bolsa de cacahuetes, además tampoco es que me apasione la ropa- rió y hizo una mueca.

-De acuerdo, pero procura salir por lo menos una vez al día. Por cierto ¿Qué hora es? Se están retrasando-dijo Charlie al mirar el reloj del salpicadero del coche.

-No-dijo ella-allí vienen.

Al final de la calle ya se podía divisar como un coche se iba acercando hacia ellos a una velocidad constante. Al llegar delante de la calle el coche se detiene y se baja el conductor que se dirige a saludarlos.

-Hola, Bella ¿Cómo estás?, te veo más alta-dijo en tono burlón- Buenos días, Charlie-y acto seguido se fue en dirección al copiloto para ayudar a su padre a bajar del coche.

-Hola, Billie ¿listo para un fin de semana de pesca genial?-lo saludó Charlie.

-Por supuesto que sí-le sonrió y se giró hacia Bella para saludarla.

-Pues nos vamos-dijo Charlie mirando a Jacob y a Bella- divertíos vosotros también, ¡adiós!

-Adiós Jacob, Bella –dijo Billie.

Y se fueron directos a otro fin de semana en el que se lo pasarían genial los dos solos.

-Mi padre tiene razón-reaccionó de repente Jacob, tanto que Bella pegó un brinco hacia atrás-tendríamos que hacer algo divertido.

- ¿Como qué?-le dijo ella.

-No lo sé pero de momento vamos a dar una vuelta en mi coche-y le cogió la mano dirigiéndose hacia el coche.

-Pero… -sin darse cuenta ya estaban camino de algún lugar de aquellos muchos que solo Jacob conocía como la palma de su mano.

-Dime, ¿a donde quieres ir?-le preguntó Jacob.

-Pues…-antes de que le pudiera responder Jacob ya la había vuelto a interrumpir.

-Aunque tómatelo con calma, pues vamos a tener el fin de semana entero para nosotros dos solos, como nuestros padres-y dicho esto sonrió de una manera que te sentías bien con solo mirarlo.

-¿Nosotros- dos-solos?-dijo Bella juntando las tres palabras como si fueran una y separándolas a la vez que se ponía roja.

-Ya hemos llegado-dijo el al fin.

Al bajar Bella se encontró con una hermosa playa en la cual no había nadie más que ellos dos y un silencio inquebrantable.

-Es precioso, Jacob-dijo ella observando el panorama.

-Sabía que te gustaría-dijo el satisfecho de su elección.

Al cabo de tres horas ya había anochecido y la luna brillaba sobre el mar tranquilo y de un color parecido al violeta.

-Bella, despierta-le susurró Jacob al oído-vamos, levántate.

-¿Qué pasa?- balbuceó ella.

-Pues que se está haciendo de noche y hay que volver a casa-le dijo susurrando otra vez.

-No me acuerdo de nada-le dijo ella.

-Hace tres horas que vinimos a esta playa y cuando nos estiramos para ver las nubes te quedaste dormida-le explico él.

-Pues me gustaría seguir durmiendo un poco más, se está muy bien aquí-y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Ya pero no creo que mis piernas aguanten otra hora más tu peso-se rió él.

-¿¡!?-se levantó sobresaltada por lo que Jacob le había dicho y se dio cuenta de donde había estado apoyada tres horas seguidas.

-Esto, yo ¡lo siento!-dijo ella toda roja

-Tranquila, ver la cara que pones cuando duermes ha sido genial-y se rió sonoramente.

-¿¡Que cara pongo!?-exclamó ella.

-No te lo diré-y se levantó a la vez que se giró para coger a Bella y levantarla.

El movimiento fue tan rápido que ni Bella se dio cuenta que ya estaba de pie.

El camino a casa fue rápido y se les pasó volando a ambos.

-Ya hemos llegado, Bella-le informó él.

Bella se bajó del coche a toda prisa y dando la vuelta al vehículo se encuentra a Jacob fuera esperándola.

-Gracias por lo de hoy, Jacob-le dijo ella.

-No sabía que me habías de dar las gracias por dormir encima de mí dijo sarcástico y añadió- mañana te vendré a recoger a las once ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.- Bella ni quiso discutir-Pues hasta mañana, Jacob.

-Espera, ¿no hay un beso de despedida?-dijo Jacob.

-¿¡Q…!?-se puso roja como un tomate.

-Era broma, nos vemos mañana-serió una vez más con esa sonrisa que tanto gustaba a todo el mundo y se fue.

-¡Será…!-dijo Bella entrando en casa-¡Mejor me voy a dormir ya!

Y estirada en la cama empezaba a pensar que su relación con Jacob estaba empezando a cambiar. El era distinto y ella se sentía diferente, se sentía bien de tal modo que le gustaría estar siempre con Jacob, con su mejor ¿_amigo_? Era eso realmente Jacob para Bella, y que era ella para él. Aunque Bella nunca se había enamorado antes sentía que algo estaba empezando a cambiar. Después de horas y horas dando vueltas en la cama se incorporo y dijo en voz alta:

-Me he enamorado de ti, Jacob Black.

_Continuará_


	2. La Confesión

**Cap. 2: La confesión**

-¿Qué hora debe ser?-dijo Bella mirando hacia el reloj de la mesa de noche.

El reloj indicaba que eran las ocho menos cuarto, justamente el momento en el que solía amanecer en Forks. Bella se levantó y miró por la ventana.

-Aun está oscuro-murmuró-Pero no aguanto más en la cama, he de decírselo a Jacob ya o voy a volverme loca.

Al cabo de cinco minutos ya estaba lista y desayunando en la cocina.

-¡OH, NO!-exclama llevándose la mano a la cabeza- Ayer por la noche no llamé a Charlie.

Corriendo, se dirige al teléfono del comedor.

-Quizás es un poco pronto para llamar a Charlie-dijo mientras dudaba si coger o no el teléfono.

En ese mismo momento el teléfono sonó.

-¿Será Charlie?-pensó ella- Casa de los Swan, ¿diga?

-Hola Bella soy yo, Jacob- dijo él con una voz ronca- ¿no te habré despertado, verdad?

-No, tranquilo que no lo has hecho-le respondió ella- dime, ¿a que se debe tu llamada tan temprano?

-Verás, Bella yo…-y Jacob estornudó tan fuerte que ella se tuvo que apartar el teléfono de la oreja.

-Creo adivinar el motivo de tu llamada-dijo ella sarcástica- ¿gripe?

-Pues has acertado de pleno. Estoy con fiebre y me temo que nuestra excursión tendrá que aplazarse- dijo él con pena.

-Vaya, que lástima. Pues mejórate…-le respondió Bella.

-De acuerdo, pues adiós Bella- dijo él con una voz cada vez más floja.

- Adiós, Jac… ¡!- Bella se acordó que le tenía que decir lo que sentía por él fuera como fuera-Esto, ¡Jacob espera, no cuelgues!-dijo ella casi chillando.

-¿Qué ocurre Bella?-le preguntó él, que por suerte para ella no había colgado el teléfono.

-Esto, pues…-de repente se quedó callada.

-¿Si, Bella?-le volvió a preguntar él.

-Ahhh…-no se le ocurría nada, hasta que al fin dijo- Bueno, Jacob ¿podría ir a visitarte hoy?

-No Bella, es mejor que no vengas-le contestó él-no quiero contagiarte.

-Oh vaya, lástima. Me hubiera gustado ir a verte un rato-dijo ella casi murmurando.

-Entonces adiós Bella, ya te llamaré mañana si me encuentro mejor-le dijo él.

-Adiós-contestó Bella-Jacob…-pero él ya había colgado el teléfono.

Bella se quedó quieta durante unos instantes frente la pared. Después colgó el teléfono bruscamente y se fue corriendo a su habitación. Al llegar, se dejó caer sobre la cama y se quedó mirando al techo un buen rato. No había sido capaz de confesarle a Jacob lo que sentía.

-Que estúpida soy…-dijo casi murmurando-Si no se lo he podido contar por teléfono, ¡estoy segura que seré incapaz de decírselo en persona!

Entonces Bella se levantó de la cama. Se dirigió hacia la ventana y miró a través de ella. Había empezado a llover. A Bella le empezó a invadir una extraña sensación de malestar, como si algo no fuera a ir bien. Entonces el teléfono volvió a sonar. Bella bajó corriendo las escaleras y en el intentó de pasar dos escaleras en vez de una, Bella se tropezó y cayó de culo en el suelo a causa de su torpeza.

-¿Di…Diga?-dijo Bella excitada y a la vez dolorida por la caída.

-Hola Bella, soy yo Charlie-respondió él.

-Ahhh… Hola papa-dijo Bella toda disgustada.

-¿Ocurre algo Bella?-le preguntó Charlie al ver la alegría de Bella por su llamada.

-¿Eh?-dijo ella dándose cuenta de cómo había respondido a su padre-No, no… No pasa nada.

-¿Y como es que no me llamaste ayer Bella?-dijo Charlie en modo acusador.

-¡Es verdad!-fingió Bella, haciendo ver que se acababa de acordar-¡Se me olvidó! Lo siento, de veras, perdona Charlie-se excusó Bella.

-Y ayer…-Charlie no sabía cómo sacar el tema-Tú y Jacob… ¿Hicisteis algo? Digo de salir, o ir a algún sitio. No me refería a… No me malinterpretes… Yo quería decir…Yo… Esto…-Charlie se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Papa-dijo Bella para calmarlo-Si que hicimos algo.

-¿A si?-dijo Charlie emocionado.

-Pues sí. Fuimos a una playa en la Reserva que Jacob conocía y me la enseñó –le explicó.

-Vaya, y ¿te lo pasaste bien?-le preguntó Charlie.

-Pues sí-respondió Bella-Pero papa, no habrás llamado solo por eso, ¿no es cierto?

-Es verdad hija, ¡tienes razón!-se acordó de repente-Te he llamado porque Billy y yo vamos a estar tres días más fuera. Al parecer, no va ha haber muy buen tiempo, incluso se predicen nieblas espesas y además aquí llueve a cantaros, así que no podremos volver hasta que el tiempo mejore por aquí-dijo Charlie-Oye Bella, ¿qué tiempo hace en Forks?-preguntó.

-Pues ahora mismo llueve a cantaros, pero esta mañana estaba tan tapado como siempre-respondió.

-De acuerdo pues mañana te llamaré yo, por si te volvieras a olvidar-dijo sarcástico-y te diré cuando volveremos.

-Tranquilo papa, Jacob está enfermo así que no me olvidaré de llamarte-le rebatió Bella.

-De acuerdo Bella, de acuerdo-se rió él-Pues entonces me llamaras tú.

-Por supuesto-respondió ella.

-Pues entonces hasta mañana, Bella-se despidió Charlie.

-Adiós papa, cuídate-se despidió Bella.

Bella colgó el teléfono. Iba a estar sola todo lo que quedaba de domingo y el lunes. Jacob estaba enfermo y estaba sola sin saber qué hacer. Entonces a Bella se le ocurrió una idea. Volvió a coger el teléfono y marcó un número. Esperó.

-¿Si?-respondió la persona des del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Jesica, soy Bella-le contestó.

-¡Ohhh…!-exclamó esta-Bella ¿eres tú? Vaya que sorpresa. Dime, ¿porque me has llamado?

-Bueno, verás, te acuerdas que el viernes tú y Ángela me dijisteis de ir de compras el sábado-le explicó Bella.

-Si-afirmó ella.

-Pues llamaba para saber que tal os fue-dijo.

-A pues el caso es que al final no fuimos.-dijo un poco enfadada-Después de que tú nos dijeras que no ibas a venir a Ángela le salió un compromiso y yo no quise ir sola, así que no hubo salida-me contó como si explicara una trágica historia, que más que eso, Jesica lo interpretaba como un plantón.

-Pues lo siento mucho Jesica-se disculpó Bella-pero yo te había llamado para decirte que si quieres que vallamos a Port Ángeles de compras, como disculpa por lo de ayer-le propuso.

-¡A Port Ángeles de compras!-chilló-Claro que quiero ir-se animó de golpe.

-De acuerdo –contestó Bella-¿Podrías llamar también a Ángela para que viniera?-preguntó.

-Claro que si Bella-dijo Jesica.

-Pues os espero a las cinco en mi casa, ¿de acuerdo?-le preguntó Bella.

-¡Claro que sí!-exclamó- Luego nos vemos-y colgó el teléfono.

Bella, un poco confusa por lo que acababa de pasar colgó el teléfono y se fue a la cocina a hacer la comida, deseando a que llegara el momento de ir a Port Ángeles.

-¡Ya hemos llegado!-chilló Jesica.

-Por fin-dijo Ángela.

-Si-suspiró Bella.

-¿Pues a que esperamos?-se lanzó Jesica.

Entonces la sensación de malestar que llevaba persiguiendo a Bella todo el día se hizo más fuerte. Bella miró a su alrededor.

-¿Bella?-preguntó Ángela.

-¿Eh…?-reaccionó- ¡Si si! De compras.

-Pues vamos- dijo Jesica que cada vez estaba más emocionada.

-Esto… ¿Podéis ir tirando sin mi?-les preguntó Bella-Es que tengo que hacer una cosa-mintió Bella.

-Bueno de acuerdo-dijo Ángela-Te esperamos en aquella tienda de ropa de la esquina. Vamos Jes… ¿?-Jesica ya estaba metida en la tienda de ropa.

-Corre Ángela, hay unos vestidos preciosos-chilló Jesica.

-Hasta ahora Bella-se despidió Ángela.

-Adiós-respondió Bella casi en un susurro.

Porque les había dicho a Ángela y a Jesica que tenía algo que hacer. ¿Por qué les había mentido?

-Bueno…-suspiró-No sé porqué las he engañado pero no puedo volver ahora o se darán cuenta que mentí-pensó Bella-¡Ya sé adónde puedo ir!-dijo.

Entonces Bella se dirigió a la playa. El cielo estaba totalmente encapotado a pesar que antes brillaba sol. Bella bajó a la arena. Y allí fue dónde todo ocurrió. Fue la primera vez que lo vió y se quedó maravillada de ver tan hermoso ser que estaba apoyado en un lado del muelle, frente a ella, mirándola con el rostro perdido.

-…-Bella se quedó mirando aquel chico tan hermoso y a la vez misterioso que la miraba a solo unos metros de distancia.

De repente, ese chico empezó a caminar hacia Bella. Ya no tenía el rostro dulce y distraído de antes. Había cambiado. Ahora se acercaba con una sonrisa maliciosa. Cuando estuvo delante de Bella, con sus finas manos le cogió la cara suavemente, al mismo tiempo que inclinaba su cabeza y la ponía a la misma altura que la de Bella, frente con frente. Bella se puso toda colorada.

-¡Per…!-balbuceó Bella.

-¿Cómo estas Bella?-pronunció el desconocido, de un modo que el nombre de Bella quedaba bien marcado en el silencio que se acababa de producir.

_Continuará_


	3. Dudas

**Cap.3: Dudas**

-¿Qu…Quién eres tú?- dijo Bella haciendo un rápido movimiento para intentar escapar de los brazos de aquel desconocido, que fue, obviamente, inútil ya que era muy fuerte.

-Bella, por favor, hoy no estoy para jueguecitos-respondió él.

-No estoy jugando a nada de nada-y puso una cara seria para que viera que no mentía.

- Uffff…-dijo el desconocido-Está bien, no sé qué te pasa hoy, pero está bien: Hola soy Edward Cullen, mucho gusto-y hizo una mueca.

-Yo soy Isab… Bella Swan-se corrigió a sí misma- Pues bien, _Edward, _ahora que ya nos conocemos, dime como sabes mi nombre y ¿acaso me conoces de algo? Te he visto muy natural conmigo.

-Ya vale, Bella-se enfadó Edward-ya ha dejado de hacer gracia la broma.

-¿Que broma? ¿Se puede saber de qué demonios hablas?-le respondió furiosa.

-¡Qué que broma!-a Edward se le salían los ojos de las órbitas- Por favor Bella: haces ver que no me conoces, te haces la risca, haces que nos presentemos mutuamente como si fuéramos extraños…

-¡Y es que eso es lo que somos!-le contestó.

-…-Edward no sabía que contestar.

-Mira, Edward, no sé quién eres-hizo una breve pausa-no te conozco de nada, nunca te había visto antes, para mi eres un extraño…

-¡YA BASTA BELLA!-chilló de repente Edward, tan fuerte que hizo que Bella reculara.

-…-Bella no sabía que decir.

-Perdona, Bella, lo siento mucho-se disculpó-Pero compréndeme, me estás empezando a asustar Bella, por favor, para ya con la broma.

-Mira, te lo repetiré por última vez: no-te-conozco-dijo dejando bien marcadas las palabras.

-¿Porque me haces esto, Bella?-dijo Edward ya desesperado.

Entonces hubo algo que llamó la atención de Bella.

-Tus… ¡Tus ojos han cambiado de color!-exclamó-¡Ahora son dorados!

-Pues claro-dijo él con toda naturalidad-sabes de sobra que cuando me enfado o me tenso los ojos se me vuelven dorados.

-Pues no, no lo sé. ¿Cómo puede ser? ¡Dorados! Es que es imposible. No entiendo nada-Bella no comprendía nada de nada.

-Bella, ya lo sabes, se vuelven dorados porque soy un vampiro-dijo riéndose.

-¡Q…!-la cara de Bella se volvió blanca de golpe.

-De verdad Bella que hoy estás rarísima-le dijo Edward.

Entonces, Bella se liberó de los brazos de Edward y salió corriendo. El miedo y el desconcierto la empujaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas para poder dejar atrás a ese desconocido que decía saber de ella. Bella no lo sabía, pero Edward hubiera podido alcanzarla en menos de un segundo, pero él vió claramente que Bella no le mentía, así que decidió dejarla marchar y averiguar "por sus medios" que era lo que había pasado.

Bella consiguió huir de la playa y ya estaba frente de la tienda de ropa en la que había quedado con Jesica y Ángela. Pero en ese momento mil preguntas le habían pasado por la cabeza. ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Qué era esa sensación tan extraña que la empujó a ir a la playa? ¿Por qué sabía tanto de ella ese chico?

Bella decidió no torturarse más e intentó poner buena cara y se fue hacia la tienda de ropa. Al llegar a la puerta, vió que Ángela y Jesica estaban pagando en la caja y decidió esperarlas fuera.

-Por fin. ¡Aire!- chilló Ángela-Bella estás aquí. De la que te has librado, ¡Jesica se ha comprado toda la tienda de ropa!

-Es que toda era preciosa…-dijo Jesica.

-Si pues ahora por tu culpa no podremos cenar aquí-le echó en cara Ángela.

-Lo siento de verás, ya te lo he dicho-le contestó Jesica.

-Verás, Bella, Jesica se ha gastado más del dinero que llevaba en ropa y le he tenido que dejar un poco de lo que llevaba yo-le explicó Ángela-y ahora no tenemos suficiente dinero para cenar, así que tendremos que volver.

-Lo siento, Bella-se lamentó Jesica.

-Bueno, por mi no hay problema, estoy empezando a encontrarme mal, de hecho-les respondió.

-Pues vámonos-dijo Ángela.

Durante todo el camino de vuelta, Bella no pudo dejar de pensar en aquel chico tan extraño y misterioso que decía conocerla. El viaje fue larguísimo y las preguntas invadían la mente de Bella. Hasta que, por fin, llegaron a Forks.

-Adiós Bella-se despidió Jesica.

-Hasta mañana-dijo Ángela.

-Adiós, hasta mañana-se despidió Bella.

Al entrar en casa, Bella decidió cenar algo rápido y irse a dormir lo antes posible. Entonces sonó el teléfono.

-Casa de los Swan ¿quién es?-dijo Bella.

-Hola hija soy yo-respondió Charlie.

-¡Ah! Hola papa, ¿qué tal estás?-le preguntó

-Bueno… De momento, los dos únicos días en los que hemos podido pescar se ha estado bien, pero ahora hace muy mal tiempo y nos tenemos que estar en la cabaña.

-Entonces, lo que me dijiste ayer de que volverías dentro de unos días ¿es cierto?-preguntó.

-Sí hija, con este tiempo no se puede hacer nada y menos intentar volver en coche a Forks. Sería una locura. Probablemente volveremos el martes o el miércoles, depende.

-¿Y de que depende?- preguntó Bella.

-Pues depende del tiempo. No me apetece correr riesgos, saldremos así que haya un día nublado, sin lluvias, tormentas ni nieblas, no me quiero arriesgar. Esperaremos aquí lo que haga falta-le contestó.

-Ah…-susurró Bella.

-¿Es que pasa algo Bella? ¿Te las apañas bien tu sola? ¿Tienes algún problema?-dijo Charlie, empezando un bombardeo de preguntas.

-No papa, no me pasa nada, estoy bien. Lo que ocurre es que en esta casa, estar yo sola… Se hace raro que no estés tú por aquí-dijo Bella inventándose así una excusa para tranquilizarle y que dejara de preguntar.

-A, de acuerdo. Pues si todo va bien, nos veremos el martes. ¿Te lo has pasado bien estos dos días? ¿Que has hecho?-preguntó Charlie.

-Bueno, el sábado ya te conté que hice con Jacob y hoy estuve con Ángela y Jesica en Port Ángeles de compras-le explicó.

-Ah, ¿y te lo has pasado bien? ¿Que hiciste en Port Ángeles?-le preguntó.

De repente, a Bella se le vino al cabeza la imagen de Edward, aquel chico tan extraño. Entonces Bella se empezó a encontrar mal.

-Pues nada comprar-respondió.

-Y te tú te compr…-Charlie no pudo acabar la frase.

-¡Uy! ¡Pero qué tarde es!-exclamó Bella-Te dejo papa, me tengo que ir.

-Pero Bella, ¡que prisas! Si solo son las once-le dijo Charlie.

-Bueno es que mañana hay clases y estoy muy cansada de caminar-le respondió.

-Bueno claro, perdona. Yo también estoy muy cansado. Pues mañana te llamo. Adiós Bella-se despidió.

-Adiós papa-y colgó el teléfono.

Acto seguido fue al baño, después se puso el pijama y se fue a dormir. Bella cerraba los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, intentando dormirse lo antes posible. Antes de que Edward apareciera en su mente otra vez. Bella acabó durmiéndose, pero fue una noche larga, donde Edward hizo presencia. Presencia como una pesadilla.

A la mañana siguiente Bella se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado. Miró por la ventana. El cielo estaba nublado y había un poco de niebla. El clima típico de Forks. Bella se puso en marcha para ir al instituto. Por alguna extraña razón tenía mucha hambre, así que decidió darse una ducha y desayunar un poco más que de costumbre. Al ir al baño, se miró en el espejo y vió que Edward había dejado su "huella" aquella noche. En la cara se podía ver claramente que durante aquella noche había llorado. Bella se lavó la cara, se duchó, se vistió y se puso un jersey que abrigaba bastante (para el día que hacía era ideal) y unos _jeans_ y se fue a la cocina a desayunar. Al acabar, salió de casa, cogió la camioneta y fue camino al instituto. Mientras conducía, pensaba en que, era totalmente estúpido seguir pensando en aquel chico que, probablemente, no volvería a ver.

-Seguro que me confundió con otra persona-se dijo para sí misma-Probablemente no lo vuelva a ver nunca más.

Pero nunca estuvo tan terriblemente equivocada.

Al llegar, aparcó la camioneta e hizo camino al interior del centro. Buscó con la mirada a ver si encontraba a Jesica o Ángela, pero no estaban. Tampoco vió a Mike ni a Tyler. Al no ver a nadie, decidió ir sola.

De repente, antes de subir la escalera de la entrada, un brazo la cogió y la arrastró hasta la esquina. A Bella no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y cuando lo hizo ya era tarde, pues ya se encontraba entre sus brazos.

-¡Edward!-chilló asustada.

-Bella, tenemos que hablar-le dijo Edward.

Y Bella cerró los ojos, intentando creer que lo que estaba pasando eran solo imaginaciones, un sueño del cual, cuando abriera los ojos, se despertaría. Pero no era así. Ni mucho menos.

_Continuará_


	4. Inseguridades

**Cap. 4: Inseguridades**

Entonces Bella volvió a abrir los ojos lentamente, deseando que Edward no estuviera allí. Pero si que estaba.

-Bella, escúchame-dijo Edward.

- ¡NO!-chilló Bella-Déjame en paz. ¿Pero por qué insistes en hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué me sigues?

-Hay una buena razón, te lo aseguro-le contestó Edward.

Entonces la voz de Edward sonó tranquila y cuando Bella le miró a la cara no mostraba ningún signo de enfado o desesperación, como mostró en la playa cuando, según él, ella no se acordaba de quien era. Así que Bella decidió que, por esta vez, se abriría un poco al diálogo.

-Esto, Edward…-le dijo- Estoy dispuesta a hablar, pero si no te importa, ¿podrías soltarme el brazo? Me haces daño…

-¡Oh!-exclamó-Claro, perdona. Lo siento mucho.

-Bien, ahora ya podemos empezar a hablar.

Aunque ni siquiera Bella sabía que iban a hablar.

-…-Edward se quedó callado.

-¿?-Bella esperaba con impaciencia que era aquello tan importante que tenía que decirle.

-Es que…-se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

-¿Es que qué?-le preguntó ella.

-Bella… ¿De verdad no te acuerdas de mí?-le preguntó.

-No, ya te lo he dicho. Te estás confundiendo con otra persona.

De repente sonó el timbre, que hizo que Bella se sobresaltara, ya que se había olvidado por completo de que tenía que entrar.

-Esto… Disculpa pero me tengo que ir-le dijo Bella, dudando de que decirle, si un _Hasta luego _o un _Adiós_, pues no las tenía todas consigo de que Edward la dejara de seguir o no.

-¡Espera!-la detuvo Edward-Es que, verás… Yo… ¿Podríamos vernos cuando se acaben las clases?

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó Bella.

-Verás, es que me gustaría, hacerte unas preguntas más y así nos…-no pudo acabar la frase.

-¡No pienso quedar contigo esta tarde para que me siguas preguntando cosas sobre mi y encima me digas que tengo un problema por no acordarme de ti cuando no te he visto en mi vida!- le chilló Bella y luego cogió aire.

-Jajajaja-se rió Edward-Iba a decir que también para conocernos mejor.

Era la primera vez que Bella le veía reír. Lo hizo de forma tan natural e instantánea que Bella se sorprendió y se lo quedó mirando. Se quedó un buen rato observándolo, nunca se había fijado, pero Edward era realmente guapo. Entonces se puso roja.

-Perdona que me haya reído, pero parecía que hubieras explotado de golpe. Nunca te había visto así de enfadada.

Y entonces, con un suave y ligero movimiento, Edward acercó su mano a la cara de Bella y le rozó la mejilla con cuidado. Entonces Bella enrojeció aún más y cerró los ojos. Edward se dio cuenta y apartó la mano con un fugaz movimiento.

-Lo siento, me he dejado llevar, no ha sido a propósito-se disculpó.

-No… No pasa nada-le contestó Bella y abrió los ojos para mirarle.

Bella estaba un poco desconcertada. La mano de Edward estaba totalmente helada, pero el roce de esta con su mejilla produjeron que su corazón se acelerara.

Entonces Edward observó que a lo lejos, dos chicos corrían hacia la entrada del centro con prisas.

-Es tarde-le dijo a Bella-deberías entrar.

Entonces Bella miró el reloj, que apuntaba que habían pasado 5 minutos desde que el timbre había sonado.

-¡Voy a llegar tarde!-exclamó-Tengo que irme.

Bella observó el rostro de Edward y después echó a correr. Entonces, Edward, después de ver cómo salía corriendo, subió las escaleras de la entrada de un salto y observó el pasillo. Revisó que no hubiera nadie más allí. Solo se veía a Bella corriendo, y a un paso bastante lento (Bella era muy torpe y no corría mucho). Y antes de que Bella diera la vuelta a la esquina, Edward chilló:

-¡Bella! ¡Te estaré esperando en la esquina donde hemos estado hablando cuando salgas de clase!-le dijo.

-…-Bella se detuvo justo antes de dar la vuelta en la esquina y se lo quedó mirando sorprendida.

-¡Puedes venir si quieres! ¡Sino, de la entrada ve a tu coche directamente y ya está! ¡Tú eliges!- y sonrió.

-…-Bella se quedó parada al final del pasillo.

-¡Ay, Bella!-exclamó y entonces, Edward se rió- ¡Que llegas tarde!

Bella reaccionó y, después de mirar por última vez a Edward, siguió corriendo para llegar a su aula, aunque ahora ya 10 minutos tarde.

Las clases se hicieron eternas, y parecía que la aguja nunca acabaría de llegar a la hora de la salida. Mientras, Bella no podía parar de pensar en todo lo que le había sucedido aquella mañana: en la charla que había tenido con Edward, en la elección que debía tomar, en por qué Edward afirmaba que lo conocía ¡y que lo amaba!... Pero, sobre todo, en el rostro de Edward. A Bella se le había quedado grabado en la mente aquel rostro tan perfecto. Bella también se puso a pensar en por qué se había puesto roja cuando Edward le había tocado la mejilla. Entonces, con su mano, tocó la misma zona que Edward había rozado y se dio cuenta que, todavía se podía sentir, aunque muy levemente, el frío de su mano.

Pasaron las horas y al fin se acabaron las clases. Bella recogió rápidamente y se dirigió a la salida a toda velocidad. Al llegar, bajó las escaleras y se detuvo de repente. ¿Por qué iba tan deprisa, si aún no tenía decidido que hacer? Podía o bien girar la esquina e irse con Edward o pasar de largo, coger su coche y marchar. Dudó. Y entonces pensó que probablemente, Edward no estaría en la esquina, tal y como dijo y que probablemente la dejaría allí esperando. Aunque, parecía tan sincero… Su cara no mostraba en ningún momento falsedad. Parecía que lo decía en serio. Y entonces, ella… ¿Qué haría ella?

Aquella tarde no tenía nada que hacer, así que podía irse con Edward y averiguar más de él y por qué la seguía. Así que se convenció a sí misma para ir y cuál era el motivo, aunque en realidad, el motivo no era exactamente aquel que Bella se empeñaba en creer. No iba porque no tenía nada que hacer, sino porque sentía muchísima curiosidad por conocer a Edward.

Entonces Bella siguió caminando. Tomó aire y giró la esquina.

-Hola Bella-le saludó Edward.

Allí estaba. La estaba esperando, apoyado en la pared, mirando el cielo que, como era normal en Forks, estaba completamente encapotado y amenazando lluvia. Bella se puso roja. No entendía como podía ser tan perfecto. Le intentaba buscar algún defecto, algo que tachara la palabra perfección de su nombre… Pero no podía.

-Esto… Hola-titubeó Bella.

-Vaya, me alegro de que hayas decidido venir-contestó.

-Eh… Sí, bueno… Es que… Yo…No tenía nada que hacer hoy y… He pensado que… En… Ir contigo-contestó Bella-Y, esto… ¿Adónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa-sonrió él-¡Vamos!

Entonces se dirigieron al aparcamiento, hacia el Volvo plateado de Edward. Bella reaccionó.

-¡Espera!-lo detuvo Bella-Tengo mi camioneta aparcada aquí, y tengo que recogerla y llevarla a casa, mañana tengo clase.

No hay problema, a la vuelta te dejo aquí y vas a casa en tu camioneta.

-Está bien-refunfuñó Bella, ya que no le agradó mucho la idea de dejar la camioneta.

-Adelante-dijo Edward abriéndole la puerta del coche.

-Gracias-le contestó.

Y se pusieron en marcha. Durante el camino, Bella intentó averiguar adónde iban, pero sin éxito. Por fin, el coche se detuvo y Edward dio a entender que ya habían llegado. Dejaron el coche en un aparcamiento que era par coches, no más, y que estaba vacío. Al bajar, al lado del aparcamiento había unas escaleritas de piedra que llevaban a un lugar que estaba situado a un nivel inferior al del aparcamiento. Las bajaron con cuidado, pues a decir verdad, no parecían muy seguras, y por fin llegaron al lugar de destino.

-¡Pero si es…!-exclamó Bella.

-¿Has estado aquí antes?-se sorprendió Edward-No es una playa muy visitada, ya has visto el aparcamiento.

Era la playa en la que estuvo hace unos días con Jacob, pero ellos llegaron por un camino distinto.

-Jacob…-murmuró Bella.

-…-Edward calló.

Jacob dijo que cuando estuviera mejor la llamaría, pero aún no lo había hecho. ¿Seguiría enfermo?

-Bella…-dijo Edward.

Entonces Bella se giró y Edward se la quedó mirando. De repente, Jacob desapareció de su mente.

-¡Ah!-exclamó-Perdona, es que no hace mucho que vine aquí con un amigo.

-Con un amigo…-y Edward calló.

-¿?-Bella se quedó a la espera.

-Vaya, pues me ha fastidiado la sorpresa. Bueno, en esta playa no suele haber nadie, así estaremos más tranquilos. ¡Vamos!

Y Edward la cogió del brazo y se fueron a un lugar cerca del agua. Allí, se sentaron para empezar una charla que los cambiaría a los dos.

-Esto…-dijo Bella-Ahora podemos hablar.

-Bueno pues… Te llamas Isabella Marie Swan ¿no?

-Bueno, sí, Bella-le corrigió.

-Vale, veamos…-dijo mientras pensaba ora pregunta- Eres originaria de Forks.

-Sí…-dijo Bella sorprendida.

-Tus padres, el jefe de policía Swan y tu madre, que se llama Renée están separados, ¿no?-preguntó.

-Pues, sí, pero como lo…-no pudo acabar.

-Jessica, Ángela, Mike, Eric y Tyler son las personas que conociste cuando empezaste a estudiar aquí. Y conoces a Lauren, pero no te cae bien.

-Pero, ¿Cómo lo…?-Bella no se lo podía creer.

-Tu medio de transporte es una camioneta roja que tu padre te regaló cuando volviste a Forks…

-¿Tu cómo lo…?-no pudo terminar la frase.

-Y la compró a los Black-dijo todo orgulloso.

-…-Bella no tenía palabras.

-Te lo he dicho antes, Bella, ya nos conocemos-dijo Edward con una tranquilidad total.

-Es que, no lo entiendo-tartamudeó Bella.

-Menos lo comprendo yo-le dijo Edward y se levantó.

Bella se puso de pie también.

-Entonces, ¿no te acuerdas de nada?-preguntó-¿No me recuerdas?

-…-Bella negó con la cabeza. Cada vez estaba más confusa.

Entonces, Edward no se lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó.

-Y no… ¿Y no te acuerdas de esto?-dijo.

Entonces se acercó a Bella, la cogió de la cintura y con una mano acercó su cara a la suya para besarla. Bella se puso colorada y no se negó. Ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos.

_Continuará_


End file.
